


Fight Me, Nurse McCall

by Stereksale7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Nurse Scott, Sick Stiles (sort of), The Sheriff is mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereksale7/pseuds/Stereksale7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based (sort of) off this tumblr post:<br/>ohsebs:<br/>my nurse just came in to check my vitals and I told him to fight me from beneath a mountain pillows. He just moved my pillows and told me maybe later.</p><p>he just came in again and when I tried to tell him to fight me again I started coughing and I couldn’t breathe and then then he just smiled and told he won’t fight me because he knows I’d win</p><p>Apparently I seduced him with my drool and terrible lungs because he wrote his number on a coffee from the giftshop under “fight me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me, Nurse McCall

**Author's Note:**

> I read a fic a month or so ago of Scott being a nurse, and Stiles having appendicitis, and then I saw this post and thought I'd make a hybrid of the two.  
> My knowledge of hospitals is rather slim and my knowledge of appendicitis and the actual aftercare is slimmer.  
> The only hospital knowledge I have is when I had surgery last year at Hasbro, and the nurses used digital computers and such to record my vitals, so i'm not sure if all hospitals use digital means, but yeah.  
> Any mistakes are my own.

Stiles stumbled into the emergency room of Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital, feeling dizzy, disoriented, and with the mother of all stomachaches.

Each step he takes simultaneously takes him closer to the check in desk and inflicts waves of nausea that wrack his entire body.

Mentally high-fiving himself for managing to hold down his vomit for this long, he approaches the front desk. But, apparently karma isn't on his side, because right when the nurse (very friendly looking middle aged woman, his mind supplies), says with a concerned tone "Hi hon, what can we do for you today?", a rather violent wave of nausea courses through him, and within a second to spare, Stiles turns to the side and vomits all over the hospital floor.

Black spots lacing his vision, the last thing Stiles notes is the concerned check-in nurse hovering over him, calling over a very, very, attractive nurse, that apparently goes by the name, Scott, if the female nurse's yelling is anything to go by.

* * *

Appendicitis. Stiles should've known.

He  _had_  been puking all day and he  _had_  had a pretty bad fever all day as well, but he decided to chalk it up to food poisoning from the diner food he had last night, and sleep it off.

That is, until the awful stomach pain started, and he decided to (rather clumsily) drive himself to the hospital.

Bringing him to the situation he's currently in: surrounded by a mountain of pillows and blankets he himself, and his friends assisted in making him.

His friends left hours ago after giving the typical "get well soon" wishes, cards, balloons, and even a chocolate-covered edible arrangement that looked rather appetizing (that is, until the Doctor told his friends he was only allowed the hospital-issued "liquid diet", consisting of bland chicken broth, sugar free juice, and ice water, thus prompting his Father, who also left a while ago, to take the arrangement back home with the promise of: _"I'm not gonna eat it Stiles, dammit, I promise!"_

_"Dad, i'm ser-" "Okay, maybe you'll be a good son and allow your wonderful dad to have one piece of fruit?" "_

_Ugh, fine dad, just take it out of my sight before I say screw the hospital diet and eat the whole thing and inevitably screw up something in my body"_

So, here Stiles sat, well, laid, chocolate-covered fruitless, and tired, under a mountain of blankets and pillows.

Trying to fall asleep, he was startled out of his dose by the sound of footsteps entering his room.

Peering out of his mountain of bedding, he was shocked to see the same attractive nurse, Scott, walking into his room, computer cart dragging behind him and clipboard in hand.

Stiles surely thought that his disease-ridden brain must've conjured up the nurse as a last-ditch effort of comfort before blacking out, because seriously no one is that attractive, but, as recent events prove, Stiles was wrong.

"Hey buddy, how ya feelin'?" Scott asked, voice laden with sympathy as he started moving a few pillows out of the way, surely to get to, well, Stiles actual body.

At the lack of response from Stiles, Scott tacked on "I'm Scott, and I'll be your mid-afternoon to late evening nurse for the next few days that you're in here."

"I know" Stiles said, getting even more annoyed that Scott was messing up the perfection that was his pillow fort.

"You know?" Scott asked raising an eyebrow.

"The check-in nurse was practically yodeling your name while I was blacking out"

"Oh, right, yeah. That's my mom. Sometimes in crisis situations she slips into 'concerned and demanding Mom tone', because she gets so wrapped up in the commotion that she forgets we're supposed to have a 'professional relationship'" 

"Oh" Stiles answered simply.

"Yeah, so i'm gonna take your temperature, so, take this, and put it under your tongue and close your mouth." Scott said, handing the thermometer to Stiles.

"I do know how thermometers work dude, i'm sick, not five." Stiles said petulantly while putting the thermometer in his mouth. What? He was achy and grumpy and the meds were making him dizzy, sue him. 

Ignoring Stiles's jab, Scott took the thermometer out after a few moments, muttering "good" to himself while logging something into the computer.

"Okay, so next, i'm have to check your incision, so i'm sorry to say i'm going to have to move some more of these pillows and blankets." Scott said while doing just that.

Stiles grumbled, but although he was unhappy, he knew Scott was just doing his job.

Folding the final blanket down, Scott rolled up Stiles's gown to around the belly area, and Stiles was mortified to find he was underwear-less, but also, "Dude! Is that a catheter?!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Oh, yeahh, sorry man, but it's a lot easier for now, it'll probably be taken out sometime tomorrow, don't you worry." Scott said, while putting Stiles gown back in place, and turning to log more stuff into the computer.

Stiles grumbled even more, that shit was probably going to hurt like hell. He probably wouldn't be able to jerk off for a week!

"Well everything looks good, and its around the time to give you some more medication, so i'll be giving you some more morphine." Scott said turning around, adding another morphine drip to Stiles IV.

"Make sure you keep the heart monitor on your finger, not to pick at your IV tape, and most of all, if you need anything, use the nurse-call button on the side of your bed." Scott said smiling brightly, heading out of the room.

"Wait!" Stiles yelled.

Scott turned back in a flash, heading towards Stiles's bed.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked, concern etched on his face.

"Well aren't you going to fix my perfect pillow and blanket fort you completely fucked up?!" Stiles asked angrily.

"Oh right, sorry about that, I was so caught up on leaving, since your glare is telling me you don't want me here, that I forgot." Scott said blushing and looking contrite while he tried to return Stiles's fort back to original condition.

"Better?" Scott asked as he returned the last pillow.

Yes, it was better, a lot better, seriously it was like Scott was magic or something. But, Stiles didn't want to give him the satisfaction, and instead burrowed deep into his cocoon, and muttered a weak, sleepy "fight me"

"Maybe later" Scott said, turning the lights off and leaving the room.

* * *

 

And so, "fight me" kind of became a thing between him and nurse McCall for the next three days.

He was nothing but nice and polite to Melissa, the check-in nurse and Scott's mom, who he was properly introduced to the first night. She was his late night and early morning nurse, so even if Stiles wanted to be snappy, which he didn't because Melissa was just so nice and reminded him of his mom if he was being honest, he was too tired and disoriented to do so.

Scott, on the other hand, he loved bickering with, even more than he loved when they actually talked like normal people, and maybe...flirted? (Hey, a guy could hope).

And so, "fight me" was uttered by Stiles in almost every situation.

When Scott finally took Stiles catheter out, telling him it might hurt for a few days, and to avoid any "activity", Stiles said "fight me" with a smirk.

When Scott finally dragged Stiles out of bed to walk the corridor, because "It's important Stiles! It helps with healing and blood circulation!" Stiles grunted out a "fight me" as he shakily rose himself from the bed and made the trek up and down the corridor, responding to any of Scott's efforts at conversation with an out of breath "fight me".

When Scott gave Stiles  _another_ bowl of chicken broth with a sympathetic smile, and said "This is the last one I promise, but if you really want something real, I can probably sneak you a Reese's later, since you mentioned something about liking them", Stiles responded with a grateful smile, and possibly hearts in his eyes, and said a weak "fight me" while trying to fight back an even larger grin.

And on and on it went, until it was the third day of Stiles stay, and Scott came into the room. Stiles tried to hold back the grin that became the knee-jerk response whenever Scott showed up, but knew he failed.

"Hey dude! So, its the big day, you get to finally go home!" Instantly, Stiles smile fell.

"Oh..right, yeah, that's....great...like yeah man great!" Stiles said, plastering a fake smile on his face, but he could tell Scott could see through the act.

Checking his vitals one more final time, and taking out Stiles IV, Scott gave him a weak smile. He almost looked...dissapointed too...'No, no way, there's no way this beautiful, great, man, feels the same about my annoying ass' Stiles thought to himself.

Logging the last of the info into the computer, Scott asked "So, did anyone bring you clothes, or is anyone bringing you clothes, your dad took the ones you came in wearing home the first day." 

"Oh yeah, no I don't actually, I could always just text my dad now and ask if he co-"

"No worries! I can give you some hospital-issued sweats and t-shirt that they have for things like this" Scott said cutting him off.

"Oh, okay...sure" Stiles said giving a weak smile.

Scott smiled back, and as he was heading out of the room, turned around and said "Oh wait! How do you take your coffee? I'm gonna head down to the cafeteria and get some food, and figured since you're being discharged you'd like some of the good stuff again."

Stiles noticed the very prominent blush on Scott's cheeks, and decided to overlook it, and said "With cream, lots of cream. Oh and sugar, lots of sugar. Basically I like my coffee to taste a bit like diabetes."

Laughing, Scott said "okay" and left.

When Scott returned, he had one arm carrying sweatpants and a t-shirt, and another carrying a coffee tray. And, Stiles noted, he looked almost....nervous?

Setting down the coffee tray on the bedside table and handing Stiles the clothes, Scott said "Sorry I couldn't get you underwear dude...the only underwear we have is diapers, and I didn't think you'd want those." Scott said sheepishly.

"Nah, man, it's fine, I'm good with free-balling it." Stiles said while getting up, turning around, stripping off the hospital gown and changing into the clothes. He stopped having shame around Scott a while ago. Having a guy pull tubing out of your dick while a drugged-out you looks on kind of does that to a guy.

Ignoring the choked noise he heard from behind him, some coffee probably went down the wrong way, Stiles finished changing and sat back down on the bed.

Red faced, Scott handed Stiles his coffee, and a blueberry muffin. 

"Oh my god dude, thanks! You're the best!" Stiles said, ignoring the coffee in his hand to dig into the muffin.

Sitting in the chair next to Stile's bed, Scott stuttered out "Well, aren't you gon-gonna...check the coffee? You know, to see if I made it right?" 

"Oh yeah, right, but i'm sure you made it fine dude." Stiles said, taking a sip of the coffee.

"Yeah, see, it's great" Stiles said, offering a smile to Scott. Seeing him looking antsy and nervous, Stiles asked "Hey, dude, you okay? Whats up?"

Scott stood, frustrated, and took Stiles coffee cup, turning it so his sharpie-written words, "Fight me?" with his phone number and a little winky face, were shown.

Stiles blushed, and then smile so wide he thought his cheeks would break. Looking up at Scott, who was now smiling tentatively, Stiles said "Okay"

"Okay?" Scott asked.

"Yes, okay dude, this isn't The Fault in Our Stars." Stiles said laughing, standing up and hugging the now-giggling ( _so cute_ Stiles's mind supplied), nurse. 

Leaning back from the hug after a few moments, Stiles shyly looked at Scott, who was looking down at his lips. Thinking  _fuck it_   Stiles leaned in the same time as Scott, and..."Scott! Maggie needs her vitals checked in  ro- Oh my god! Aha! Oopsie, i'll be leaving...Also, Scott, I expect a proper dinner-ly meeting with Stiles sometime soon, bye boys! And no hanky panky in the hospital room! Especially you Stiles you don't want to pull those stitches!" Melissa called while leaving the room.

Looking mortified, Scott hid is face in Stiles's neck, and mumbled "I'm sorry about my mom..." And then noticed Stiles's body shaking.

Looking up, he was met with a smiling Stiles, who was obviously desperately trying to hold his laughter in.

Smiling, Scott gave in and started laughing, Stiles joining quickly after.

Laughter dying down, Scott leaned in and properly kissed Stiles, with a quick, albeit lingering, peck.

"Even though you're my favorite patient, my other ones Still need me." Scott said, hugging Stiles again briefly and heading towards the door.

"Use the nurse-call button when you're dad comes to get you, so I can say goodbye!" Scott called over his shoulder as he headed out.

"Okay!" Stiles called back.

Stiles smiled to himself. The nurse-call button wasn't the only way he had to call Scott now.

Maybe getting appendicitis wasn't so bad. Stiles thought. 

Stitches pulling as he got up to go to the bathroom, Stiles rethought his last statement, but at least he'd have Scott to take care of him, hopefully always.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there ya have it! Endings aren't my strong suit so if you thought the ending was awful I am sorry aha.  
> Prompts, or fic requests? Inbox me them on here or send me to them on twitter: @obroseyposeys  
> Also, i've noticed that on some fics i've been listing my (rather dismal) tumblr as "stereksale7", but its actually stereksale77 aha  
> Twitter: @obroseyposeys


End file.
